<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing Along to the Heartbeat of Life by Lovetribable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007965">Sing Along to the Heartbeat of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable'>Lovetribable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theseus' Medley [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I will fill that entire tag myself I swear to god., No beta we die like Tommy in that prison cell, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Too soon?....too soon., king tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theseus has a special lake he likes to think at. <br/>It's a place to simply be Tommy. To shed the stresses of being a king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theseus' Medley [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing Along to the Heartbeat of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemonyre">Lemonyre</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy is too young, he's only 19! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't raise a kid, he's going to screw it up massively, Lilac shouldn't have trusted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the whole "king" thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village elder, Enoch is watching Purpled right now, to let Tommy rest, since the boy cries every night and Tommy can't make it stop because he can't bring back the boy's mother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sits his head on his knees, deep inland in the forest, he had found the place a few months before, before the raid, and put walls around the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him is a small lake, but Tommy could see fish swimming in it. What was so special was the fact that the trees were so large in the area it blocked out most of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even more remarkable, the flowers on the ground, and the fish in the water seemed to glow slightly, and fireflies flickered flying around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a perfect sanctuary, a place for only Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved it here, a place to think and not have to worry about growing responsibilities, or his frequent nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhales shakily, not bothering to wipe away the tears dripping down his chin and onto his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy hated crying, it always felt like he was being weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but for once, crying wasn't so bad of an option, it didn't sting with shame so much while he was here, listening to birds sing in the darkened trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if I will make a good king." He said aloud, his wings wrapping around him. "Everyone in the village is counting on me." Tommy reminded himself, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King of chaos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy flinched, the voices were back. He needed to learn how to control them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will be glorious, a king of the ages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At least for once they weren't screaming, rather whispering reassurances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed, turning to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was to raise Purpled, he was going to do it a hell of a lot better than Phil raised him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be a better father than Phil ever was to him or Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would be a better leader than any of them, he promised himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out the gate, securing it behind him as he walked towards a less densely forested area to be able to take to the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ended up with another one." Tommy speaks to the air, he rescued Ranboo yesterday, and Wilbur was currently looking after both boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a bit odd, being split in half color wise and all…. But he's sweet. I can tell that much already. Real shy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn't know why he's taken to talking to the fish, the trees and the air of his little secret spot, but it felt cathartic to do it, so he hadn't stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightmares had lessened slightly since he had begun as well, which was a definite win in Tommy's book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried that having two will make things difficult. But I wouldn't change things for a second." He lets his wings flop as he leans against a tree, bare feet dipping into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For once I'm glad I was exiled. If I hadn't been I would have never saved Ranboo." he trails off, "the town might have been overtaken in that raid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles, a tired smile of a man who just wants to live in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He naps for nearly an hour before he leaves, he had gotten rid of the gate, so he had to fly out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A decision he had made when he decided he didn't want to share this special place with anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is 21 when he tears himself into the waking world, another nightmare about the abuse he had suffered at Dream's hands driven deep into his core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his chest, so sure he'll find a blade through it, just like it had been in the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands shook as he pushed off his covers, and he felt weak in the knees as he slipped off his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent, sneaking around his own house in the dead of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took to the skies, simply flying with no plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he realized he was at his lake, his safe spot in this cruel world, Tommy let himself crumple, screaming into his hands and letting the tears flow. He sits like that, on his knees, letting every painful emotion from the nightmare out, his wings out on full display behind him, as if they were to shield him from the moonbeams above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated these feelings, the fear, the hatred burning under his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he'd ever recover fully, if he would ever really recognize the reflection in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is beginning to rise when Tommy leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur is waiting for him, and Tommy let's his older brother pull him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just after his father, techno, and Tubbo came to the Eastern Isles, the grass at Tommy's lake was worn down with Tommy's frantic pacing as the man sought to wring out his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's 26 now, and despite saying he forgave Dream for what the Dreamon did, he can't help but flinch internally when the masked man gets too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look too alike, and Tommy has half a mind to tell Dream to wear some of his people's clothes, so at least that looks different and it's not that awful green color that haunts him every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream changes into the blue and the new mask it gets easier, but there are still times where Dream speaks and Tommy has to remind himself to not panic, that this Dream wouldn't hurt him or his boys, and that he had the skills and power to fight Dream now anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's still nice to sit at the lake though, to escape from the stress of his new guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's 30 now, and for once there's someone else with him at his lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled wraps his scales wings around his father, a smile on his face at the bewitching beauty of the lake, the contrast of the darkness along with the glow of the flowers and the fireflies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles, glad to have brought Purpled along, just this once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled is a strong 17 year old now, a fantastic fighter, on par with Techno and Dream himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn't be prouder, which is why he shows his oldest the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day he'll bring Ranboo here, when he's older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he simply slips an arm around Purpled's shoulders and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had turned out right after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>